CORRECT NUCLEAR BINDING
Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) September 5, 2015 After my paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) presented also at a nuclear conference in NCSR "Demokritos" (see in photo), today it is well known that nuclear binding energy is due to the very strong electromagnetic interaction of considerable charge distributions in nucleons. See my New structure of protons and neutrons given by Proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons Neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons Since the strong nuclear force holds nucleons together, work must be done on a many-nucleon system to separate it into its component protons and neutrons. Conversely, energy is released when nucleons join to form a stable nucleus. Today, under the influence of the invalid rest energy of the wrong theory of relativity many physicists believe iιcorrectly that the binding energy (BE) is the energy difference between the rest energy of the stable nucleus of mass M in its ground state and that of the isolated protons and neutrons with masses Mp and Mn respectively. It follows from the invalid Einstein’s idea that energy does turn into mass in his invalid mass-energy conservation, which did much to retard the progress of nuclear physics, because it violates the two conservation laws of energy and mass. In fact, after my paper “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles" (1993) organized by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri and also after my paper of 2003 which led to my discovery of PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 in atomic and nuclear physics the binding electromagnetic energy ΔΕ turns into the energy hν of the photon while the mass defect ΔΜ turns into the photon mass m = hν/c2 For example in the Bohr model (1913) of the hydrogen atom the binding energy ΔΕ = 13.6 eV of the proton-electron interaction turns into the energy hν of the generated photon, while the mass defect ΔΜ = 13.6 eV/c2 turns into the photon mass m = hν/c2. (See my BOHR AND SCHRODINGER REJECT EINSTEIN). In other words the above equation of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION cannot be formulated in terms of the wrong rest energies, because in natures such energies cannot exist. Nevertheless, for the nuclear binding energies today many nuclear physicists continue to write incorrectly the following wrong equation Mc2 + BE = (ZMp +NMn)c2 Note that nuclear physicists also believe incorrectly that the force of the nuclear binding is a complicated force due to the fallacious exchange of mesons of the wrong meson theory (1935) or to the false exchange of wrong massless gluons of the invalid quantum chromodynamics (1973) of the wrong standard model. It is indeed unfortunate that the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron(1932) led to the abandonment of the electric and magnetic forces of the well-established laws of nature acting at a distance . Despite the enormous success of the Bohr model and the Schrodinger equation of the Quantum Mechanics no one was able to find the real forces of the nuclear binding. It is of interest to note that all the detailed experiments of the Quantum Entanglement (1935) confirmed accurately the fundamental forces of Newton, Coulomb, and Ampere acting at a distance with instantaneous simultaneity, which reject the idea that forces are carried by fields or by virtual massless photons or hypothetical massless gluons. Under this condition I revived the well-established laws for revealing the nuclear structure and binding. Thus in nuclear phenomena as in the case of the hydrogen atom the energy of generated photons is due not to the mass defect of nucleons but to the energy of electromagnetic forces, while the mass defect turns into the mass of photons. For understanding better this discovery of nulear binding one can also see my DISCOVERY OF NUCLEAR FORCE AND STRUCTURE. Using the well-established laws which led to the enormous success of the Bohr model (1913) and the time- independent Schrodinger equations in three dimensions (1926) I prepared my paper of 2002. The paper reveals the nuclear structure by reviving the electromagnetic forces of the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere. Therefore it invalidates both Einstein’s relativity and the theories of the Wrong Standard model developed after the abandonment of natural laws. It is unfortunate that the so-called Standard Model under the influence of Einstein’s quanta of fields proposed that photons are massless bosons able to carry the electromagnetic forces, though Gilbert N. Lewis who coined the name photon in 1926 (from Greek ΦΩTA or PHOTA “light bulbs”) considered that photons, in fact, are simple carriers of energy. (See in User Kaliambos the above papers along with my paper “ Spin-spin interaction of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” published in Ind.J.Th. Phys. in 2008). Prior to my papers it was assumed that nuclear phenomena are governed by the fallacious strong and weak interactions regarded as two separate, unrelated phenomena. The so-called strong and weak interactions were still shrouded in mystery, because the forces could not be couched in a simple formalism, nor could they be expressed in a closed analytic form. Hence in the description of nuclear properties one could rely on various wrong and contradicting theories and models. In fact , both strong and weak interactions are fallacious forces because all nuclear phenomena are interpreted by the detailed applications of the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere. Also my papers solved the crisis of atomic and nuclear physics due to Einstein’s invalid “mass-energy equivalence”. Despite the conservation laws of mass and energy developed by the Greek philosophers confirmed by experiments today physicists believe that the mass defect in atomic and nuclear bindings turns into the energy of Einstein’s massless photons. (See my FROM GREEK PHILOSOPHY TO THE CRISIS OF MODERN PHYSICS in my NEW REVOLUTION IN PHYSICS ). In fact photons have real mass which is responsible for the increase of the electron mass in accelerators. Although Maxwell’s electromagnetic energy has no mass J.J. Thomson in 1981 recognized that the electromagnetic energy corresponds to a certain mass called electromagnetic mass which led me to reveal that photons have real mass. So all particles cannot move as fast as the speed of light when they absorb the real photon mass in accordance with the conservation law of mass. NUCLEAR THEORIES OF THE SO-CALLED STRONG FORCE CANNOT LEAD TO THE NUCLEAR STRUCTURE AND BINDING It is well-known that the energy released in atomic binding is due to the charge – charge interaction of the well-established law of Coulomb, while the mass defect turns into the mass of the generated photon in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass. This fact invalidates dramatically Einstein’s “mass-energy” conservation.” Under this condition and after my work of ten years I discovered that the nuclear binding is due to the application of the well-established laws of electromagnetism, which turns into the energy of generated photons. Nevertheless since physicists are influenced by the invalid nuclear theories in the “Nuclear force-Wikipedia” we read the following paragraph: “The nuclear force (or nucleon–nucleon interaction or residual strong force) is the force between two or more nucleons. Its fundamental laws and constants are unknown unlike the Coulomb and Newton laws. It is responsible for binding protons and neutrons into atomic nuclei." Then for the origin of the nuclear force we read the following confusing paragraphs based on the two contradicting theories of Yukawa’s mesons (1935) and the theory of the quantum chromodynamics (1973) using the strange color forces of the invalid massless gluons, though in nature massless particles cannot exist : “To a large extent, the nuclear force can be understood in terms of the exchange of virtual light mesons, such as the virtual pions, rho mesons, and omega mesons. Sometimes the nuclear force is called the residual strong force, in contrast to the strong interactions which are now understood to arise from QCD. This phrasing arose during the 1970s when QCD was being established. Before that time, the strong nuclear force referred to the inter-nucleon potential. After the verification of the quark model, strong interaction has come to mean QCD.” In fact nuclear binding is due to the charge distributions in nucleons which are able to create the nuclear structure with strong electromagnetic forces of short range. NUCLEAR STRUCTURE MODELS LEAD TO COMPLICATIONS '' After the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron nuclear physicists abandoned the well-established laws of electromagnetism in favor of various invalid models. Thus in the Nuclear physics-Wikipedia” we read the following confusing and complicated paragraphs: “ The liquid-drop model is able to reproduce many features of nuclei, including the general trend of binding energy with respect to mass number, as well as the phenomenon of nuclear fission. Superimposed on this classical picture, however, are quantum-mechanical effects, which can be described using the nuclear shell model, developed in large part by Maria Goeppert-Mayer. Nuclei with certain numbers of neutrons and protons (themagic numbers 2, 8, 20, 28, 50, 82, 126, ...) are particularly stable, because their shells are filled. Other more complicated models for the nucleus have also been proposed, such as the interacting boson model, in which pairs of neutrons and protons interact as bosons, analogously to Cooper pairs of electrons.” In fact, nuclear structure is due to the charge-charge interaction between the 9 extra charged quarks in protons and 12 one in neutrons. Category:Fundamental physics concepts